Secret Life, Secret Identity
by Life is Full Of Regrets
Summary: Sam loves basketball. So much that she's willing to become a boy, just so she can continue playing. What happens when she transfers to an all-boys' school and meets Danny Fenton, a mysterious boy who seems to be keeping secrets? AU DxS
1. Chapter 1

**First thing first, I do not own Danny Phantom. Second, it feels good to start writing again. I did lose my inspiration for a while back, examinations and lousy computer and all that. Anyways, this fanfic was actually inspired by two mangas, Hana Kimi and Power!. It's also loosely based off of Hana Kimi. After reading those mangas, I was dying to write something under the genre of Gender Bender and this just came to me. Anyways, enough rambling. Enjoy!**

**Ages:**

**Sam - 15**

**Danny - 15**

**Tucker - 15**

**Jazz - 17**

* * *

"For the last time, Mom, I want to continue playing! You can't make me quit just because it's not a lady-like sport!" said Sam exasperatedly as she argued with her mother.

"I won't allow you to continue playing such an uncouth sport! You're a Manson, Samantha, and basketball isn't befitting of a Manson! You are transferring to St. Elizabeth High School and that's final!" Pamela placed her hands on her hips as she glared down at her daughter.

"You are…just so…argh!" exclaimed Sam before heading up the stairs to her own room and slamming the door, hard.

"Oh, would you look at her?" fumed Pamela as she turned to her husband who had kept quiet throughout the whole altercation.

"She'll understand when she gets older" said Jeremy, Sam's father as he placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder.

* * *

Sam sat on her bed with her laptop open before her. Her cousin, Dylan Manson's image filled the laptop screen before her as she complained to him about the latest ridiculous arrangement that her mother had made for her without consulting her, again.

"You know what she said about basketball? That it was an uncouth sport! At least it's not rugby!" said Sam exasperatedly.

"Hey, what's wrong with rugby?" protested Dylan.

"Only that it's the farthest thing from the lady that Mom wants me to become?" answered Sam, rolling her eyes.

"I just wish that I could go someplace where she couldn't control my life!" said Sam as she threw her pillow on the ground in exasperation.

"Well…Let's see if I can't help with that" said Dylan, mysteriously.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sam, raising an eyebrow.

"Here we go! I'm sending some files over" said Dylan just as the notice popped up on Sam's screen. Clicking on it, Sam's face slowly brightened up as she read the article.

"Wait…Casper High? Isn't that the all-boys school you went to?" said Sam.

"Yup!"

"How do you suppose I enroll in that school? If you haven't noticed, I'm a girl, you know" said Sam.

"Nothing a little makeover and name-changing won't fix. Relax, I've got it covered. Just start packing your stuff and you'll be Mom-free from the next few years of high school" said Dylan.

"You are the most awesome cousin ever!" exclaimed Sam as she started rushing around her room picking clothes at random and throwing them in her suitcase.

"Hey, Sam, remember, no skirts!" called out Dylan.

"Got it!" said Sam.

* * *

"Well, then Samuel, are you ready?" joked Dylan, his blue eyes twinkling as he grinned at his cousin. Sam's hair reached her neck now and she was dressed in a black shirt with a purple logo, black jeans and her signature combat boots. Sam looked up at her cousin, his tousled brown hair, blue eyes and nodded.

"If you ever need anything, call. And be careful. Remember, you're the only girl here among all these boys" said Dylan, serious as his hands clamped down on Sam's shoulder.

"I know. Thanks so much, Dy. You have no idea how much I appreciate it"

"Yeah, I know. Just be careful" said Dylan as he and Sam walked into Casper High and headed for the General Office.

"By the way, Sam, I had to change your surname when I was doing the paperwork to enroll you into Casper. You're Samuel Morris now, Dylan Manson's cousin" Dylan said, grinning.

"Morris? How did you come up with that?" questioned Sam as they walked into the General Office.

"You just got to know the right words. Now, wait here while I go inform the principal we're here" said Dylan as he headed to the receptionist counter.

"Not that I'm going anywhere" said Sam, as she made herself comfortable on the seats provided.

* * *

"And this is my cousin, Samuel Morris" said Dylan as he stood before Sam with the principal right beside him. Noticing them, Sam got up from her seat and bowed.

"Hello, I'm Samuel Morris"

"I'm Principal Ishiyama, the principal of Casper High. Hopefully, you'll do as well as your cousin here did during his time here. Welcome to Casper High, Samuel" said Ishiyama.

"You can get your schedule here tomorrow morning. I've also heard from Dylan that you'll be living in the dorms?" questioned Ishiyama as she looked at Dylan for confirmation.

"Yes, I'll be uh living at the dorms during my time here" said Sam.

"That's good to know. You'll be in the Eagle Dorm. When you get there, just go to the dorm head and he'll show you your room. You should be prepared to share your room too. Here at Casper High, we have a policy of sharing" said Ishiyama, smiling.

"Well then, Dylan, I take it that you'll be showing your cousin to his dorm?" Dylan nodded.

"Have a nice day then" said Principal Ishiyama before walking back to her office.

"Come on, cuz, time to check out your new home for the next three years" said Dylan as he led the way out of the school and towards the dorms.

"I'm guessing the rules will still be the same if Lancer's still the one in charge of the Eagle dorm. Which means breakfast is from 5 to 6.30 since class starts at 7 sharp. Lunch will be from 12 to 2 and dinner will be from 6 to 8. No one's allowed out of the dorms after 10pm and if you get caught…I don't really have to tell you do I?" questioned Dylan as he turned to Sam.

"I'll be in trouble" deadpanned Sam.

"And that's why we make a great team" said Dylan as he patted Sam on the back.

"Come on, I'll show you where Lancer is" said Dylan as he headed through the wrought iron gates with the words, Eagle Dorm on them.

"You sure that's allowed?" questioned Sam as she walked next to Dylan.

"Aw, come on, I've graduated already. What can they do?" said Dylan, shrugging.

"Yeah, you're right"

"And it's a good thing your dorm's close to my university. If you ever need any help, you know where to go" said Dylan as he pointed to the university a few blocks away.

"Amity America University…how original" remarked Sam dryly as she made her way through the dorm's double doors. A few minutes later, they stood before a door marked, Lancer. Dylan grinned at Sam as he knocked on the door.

"What is it?" said Mr. Lancer as he came to the door, a tired looking expression on his face.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Lancer. I hope you don't mind my coming in. I had to show my cousin around, in case he got lost" said Dylan, bowing.

"Dylan! Welcome! Oh, of course we don't mind. You say this is your cousin?" said Lancer, a slight smile on his face as he talked to Dylan.

"Samuel Morris, sir" said Sam bowing.

"Samuel Morris, was it? I did receive news of a transfer student recently. Let me see…" Turning to go back in his office, Lancer came out a few minutes later with a slip of paper in his hand.

"Your room's 046, fourth floor, sixth room from the stairs" said Lancer.

"You got that? Dylan, I think your cousin will be fine from here. You know the rules" said Lancer before turning to go back into his office.

"Got it, Mr. Lancer" said Dylan before turning to Sam.

"Call me when you get settled in, alright? Most of your stuff should be arriving tomorrow. You sure you'll be fine with just that for now?" asked Dylan as he gestured at Sam's backpack.

"You know me. I don't need that much. Just a change of clothes, a towel and my laptop" said Sam.

"Thanks, Dy, for showing me around and for all this. If you ever need my help, just tell me, alright?" said Sam as she gave Dylan a hug.

"You take care of yourself, cousin. I'll be checking on you in a few weeks" said Dylan as he turned to leave, waving goodbye to Sam who waved back, smiling. Sam waited until Dylan was out of sight before turning away and heading towards the stairs.

"Well…he said my room was on the fourth floor. Better start climbing."

Four flights of stairs later, Sam stood before room 046, reading the plaques next to the door. In the first slot was a plaque with the word D. Fenton on it while the second one had S. Morris.

_'...guess that's me'_

"Well, looks like my roommate's already here" murmured Sam as she turned the door knob and stepped inside.

"Well, it's pretty spacious" said Sam as she observed the huge space in the middle of the room. A double-decker bed was at the very back of the room facing the left wall while the television had been placed diagonally across it while a desktop computer had been set up against the right wall. There was a round table a few steps away from the television with a soft furry mat beneath it.

"Let's hope that's not made of real fur" murmured Sam as she continued taking in the room. There was another door a few paces away from the computer which Sam guessed led to the bathroom.

"Only one way to find out" said Sam as she crossed the distance and pushed the door open.

"Yup, bathroom, now to see which bunk I'm getting" said Sam as she made her way over to the bed.

'Huh…he took the lower bunk. And I was sure he would take the upper one. Well, guess I'll be taking the upper one!' thought Sam in glee as she climbed the steps and placed her backpack on the upper bunk.

"I probably should take a shower" Sam murmured to herself as she took a sniff. Getting her clothes and towel out, she headed towards the bathroom. Stepping in, she placed her clothes on the clothes rack and hung her towel on the towel rack next to it. As she was about to take off her shirt, she heard a swishing sound from behind her. Turning around, she saw a boy with raven black hair and sky blue eyes with a towel wrapped around his waist staring at her, confusion on his face.

"Oh! Um, sorry! I didn't know anyone was in here" said Sam embarrassed as she stepped out of the bathroom. A few moments later, the boy stepped out as well, wearing a white shirt with a red collar and logo in the middle along with blue jeans.

"Yeah, um, sorry about…you know. I didn't think that you would arrive so soon" said the boy.

"I'm Daniel Fenton but call me Danny, nice to meet you" said Danny as he offered his hand.

"Samuel Morris. But you can call me Sam. In fact I would like it very much if you would call me Sam" said Sam as she took his hand and shook.

"I know how you feel" said Danny smiling.

"Yeah, uh…so, I'll be uh…taking my shower now" said Sam abruptly as she raced inside the bathroom, clutching her chest where her heart was thumping crazily.

"What was that?" whispered Sam to herself as she willed her heart to stop beating so wildly mentally.

"I was probably just surprised. Yeah, that's it, surprised" said Sam as she stepped into the shower.

One hour later

Sam stepped out of the shower, the towel wrapped around her hair as she continued to dry her hair.

"You take long showers for a guy" remarked Danny who was seated at the round table watching the television. Sam's eyes widened as she searched frantically for an excuse mentally.

* * *

**Well, this is just the introduction. It might be a little slow since this story's still in the early stages, haha. So, if anyone has any opinions or suggestions, feel free to review and tell me about them! I'm all ears! Also, a little of clarification on Sam's shirt. It'll be the same as the one in the series except it's a guy's version. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

** Happy new year people! Finally 2010 has come to an end! Any hopes and wishes for the new year? I know I do heh. Also I forgot to clarify. Italics = Character's thoughts. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"Uh…we have strict rules when it comes to cleanliness in my house?" Sam lied as she headed over to her bunk bed.

"Huh…" remarked Danny as he continued snacking away while watching the television.

"What're you watching?" asked Sam as she made her way over after having hung her towel to dry and leaving her clothes in the laundry basket.

"Nothing much, I'm just flipping channels. There's not much going on right now" said Danny as he pressed buttons randomly.

"How about watching some news then?" questioned Sam as she made herself comfortable next to Danny.

"You watch the news?" asked Danny, an incredulous expression on his face.

"Not really but since I'm new here I figured I should get to know more about this town." shrugged Sam as Danny flipped to the news channel.

* * *

"This was a bad idea, wasn't it?" questioned Sam as she cupped her chin with one hand, elbow on the table.

"Yup!" agreed Danny who was lying on the mat.

"Isn't there anything to do in this town other than watch T.V?" questioned Sam.

"Well…there…" Sam missed the rest of what Danny was saying as a loud 'GHOST!' cut through their conversation, followed by the sound of alarms and chaos.

"What's happening?" questioned Sam as she got to her feet.

"Ghost attack, happens all the time" shrugged Danny as he followed suit.

"Ghost?" now it was Sam's turn to look incredulous.

"Yes, ghost. We should probably run" said Danny as he took the lead, with Sam following close behind.

"Ghosts aren't real. You sure this isn't a prank?" questioned Sam as she ran behind Danny.

"Well, you'll be convinced soon" said Danny as they ran through the hallways.

"Hey, um, I left something important back in the room. You know the way to the assembly hall right?" questioned Danny as he looked at Sam, concern on his face.

"Huh, uh, yeah, but you sure you should be going back to the room?" asked Sam.

"I'll be fine. Cover for me!" called out Danny as he raced back to the room.

"Got it…what am I supposed to say to cover for him?" murmured Sam as she continued running, deep in thought. By the time she started paying attention to her surroundings, she realized she was in a room stacked full of boxes. They occupied all three walls except the one where the door was.

"Let me guess…this is probably the storage room which I ran into while thinking of excuses for Danny. Nice going, Sam." she muttered to herself, face-palming.

"Beware! For I'm the Box Ghost!" turning, Sam saw a floating plump man in overalls and wearing gloves along with a small pointed hat.

"So the ghost thing was real?" exclaimed Sam, causing the Box Ghost to turn his attention to her.

"I am the Box Ghost! Fear me!" he screamed as he flew in front of her, arms raised.

"You're not that scary…" said Sam. Before the Box Ghost could reply, another voice cut in, albeit in a tired tone.

"Why don't we just get this over with already?" followed soon by another ghost who phased through the wall. This time the ghost was a teenage boy, with white hair and glowing green eyes wearing a black hazmat suit, a D emblem with a P inside on his chest. Before the Box Ghost could say anything, the boy aimed a thermos at him and Sam watched as a bright bluish white light emitted from the thermos and surrounded his form and sucked him into the thermos.

"Whoa…what was that?" questioned Sam as she stepped forward.

"Whoa! Er, um, you were there?" questioned the boy.

"I've been here the whole time" answered Sam, rolling her eyes.

"So…who or what are you? Or am I going to have to keep calling you ghost boy till I figured out your name?" questioned Sam, when she noticed that the ghost boy was trying to leave.

"It's Phantom!" he said before phasing through the ceiling.

"Oh, man, I could've asked him if he knew how to get to the assembly hall from this darn place!" said Sam as she face-palmed herself again. Heading towards the door, Sam looked to her left first before turning to look to her right.

"So…the question is…which way do I go?" murmured Sam, tapping her chin with her finger as she stared into space.

"Sam? Are you there?"

"Danny! Over here!" called out Sam, a bright grin on her face as she raced towards the sound of Danny's voice.

"You got lost, didn't you?" questioned Danny, smiling at Sam as she stood before him, slightly breathless.

"Come on, they'll be taking attendance soon." said Danny as he raced off, Sam following behind him.

When they reached the entrance to the assembly hall, Danny made a signal to be quiet as he slowly eased the door open and peeked inside before gesturing for Sam to go in, following right behind him.

"Over here" whispered Danny as the two crouched behind the last row of students and slowly made their way towards a dark skinned bespectacled guy in a red beret wearing a long sleeved faded yellow shirt and green trousers.

"So, has Lancer called our names yet?" asked Danny as he slid in next to the guy, Sam right beside him.

"He hasn't called your name yet, Danny. As for him, I'm not sure." answered the guy as he gestured to Sam.

"Oh right. Um, Sam, this is Tucker Foley, my best friend. Tuck, this is Samuel Morris, or as he prefers it, Sam. He's my roommate" introduced Danny.

"Well, both your names haven't been called yet. You guys are just in time." said Tucker as he nodded at Sam before turning to fiddle with his PDA.

* * *

"Man, was that boring or what?" said Tucker, stretching as the three of them made their way out of the hall.

"Does this happen a lot?" questioned Sam, yawning.

"More than you can imagine. Hey, anyone up for lunch at Nasty Burger?" asked Danny.

"Count me in!" said Tucker.

"If they have food that doesn't have a face on it, then count me in." said Sam.

* * *

"Does he always eat like this?" Sam cringed as she watched Tucker gobble down his food.

"Yeah…you'll get used to it…or not" added Danny, noticing the expression on Sam's face. Shaking her head, Sam turned her attention on Danny.

"So there's been something I've been meaning to ask…" said Sam.

"About what?" questioned Danny, a bit defensively, Sam noted.

"About our co-curricular activities. No one said anything about it when I enrolled here."

"You came to Casper High just for the CCAs?" questioned Danny incredulously.

"That's right. I came for basketball." said Sam, proudly.

"You play basketball?"

"Why? You think I can't? Because I'm a gir…short?" covered up Sam, breathing a sigh of relief mentally.

"Well, your height is something to worry about. Some of the guys in the basketball club enjoy picking on people like you. If you join, you'll be just like a sitting duck" explained Danny as he bit into his burger.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I can take care of myself just fine" said Sam, biting into her salad.

"Well, if you want to join the basketball club, I can help you with that. But I should warn you, training's going to be tough"

"Yeah, I know. Casper High's famous for its sports AND academic achievements. I also heard that the basketball team here at Casper hasn't lost a game in 10 years." said Sam, smugly.

"Good to know that you DO know something about this town." teased Danny.

"Oh, would you let that go?" protested Sam, smiling back.

"It was one lousy ghost! And I have to say, he wasn't that scary"

"Yeah, the Box Ghost is never scary. Annoying maybe, but scary?" said Danny, smirking.

"Wait…how did you know that the ghost I met was the Box Ghost? I never said anything about that" said Sam as she narrowed her eyes at Danny suspiciously.

"Well, uh, it's, uh, easy to, uh, figure out! Since the storage room is filled with boxes and since he's the Box Ghost, he'd be, uh, in a place with boxes?" stammered Danny.

"Yeah, when you live here long enough, you kind of know where these ghosts go" cut in Tucker, having finished gobbling down his mountain of meat.

"Huh…" commented Sam as she looked at the two who seemed to be extremely nervous for some reason.

"Tucker's right. You'll know them all soon!" said Danny, a bit too cheerfully.

"Is that something I'm supposed to be happy about?" questioned Sam, sarcasm laced in her words.

"Well…it kind of…depends" Danny mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You should be happy if you meet Phantom! Everyone wants to meet him!" exclaimed Tucker.

"Tucker!" said Danny in a warning tone as he punched Tucker on the shoulder.

"Really suspicious, guys…" said Sam as she observed the two seated before her.

* * *

Danny's POV

"Eheheh…" I laughed nervously under Sam's watchful gaze. I breathed a sigh of relief when Sam's cell phone went off and he excused himself to take the call.

"That was cutting it way too close, Tuck. Phantom? Why not just tell him and be done with it?" I said, glaring at my best friend.

"Hey, I don't work well under pressure" said Tucker.

"Besides, what could he figure out from that? I mean your parents never did. And Jazz only figured it out because she saw" shrugged Tucker.

"Yes, but I'd prefer it if he didn't even get close to knowing. We don't even know if we can trust him yet, even if he's a nice kid"

"Other than all that black? Yeah, he's a nice kid" agreed Tucker.

"And we never had this conversation." I said, noticing Sam coming in through the entrance.

* * *

Normal POV

"Welcome back" Danny greeted as Sam slid into the seat opposite him.

"Thanks"

"Who was that? Your girlfriend?" questioned Tucker suggestively as he waggled his eyebrows.

"My what?" sputtered Sam as she coughed violently.

"Whoa, you don't have to have that big a reaction! Not having a girlfriend's not that big of a deal. Look at me and Danny here. We're single and we don't care. Well, maybe a bit" added Tucker.

"Oh, uh, yeah. But to answer your question, that wasn't my…gi..girl…girlfriend. It was my cousin" said Sam.

"Your cousin? Is he a guy or a girl?" questioned Tucker excitedly.

"A guy" answered Sam, monotone.

"Aw, man!" whined Tucker.

"You'll get a girl one of these days" said Danny as he patted Tucker's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah." said Tucker as he slumped down in his seat.

* * *

"No, go right! No, left! Aw, darn it!" Sam watched as Tucker and Danny sat before the television, controls in hand as they leaned left and right, following the game.

"Boys…" sighed Sam as she cupped her chin in one hand, elbow resting on her knee.

"Did you say something?" called out both Danny and Tucker as they continued giving the game their full attention.

"Nope, nothing. If you need me, I'll be on my bed, using my laptop, right here" said Sam uninterestedly as she climbed onto her bed and placed her laptop before her. Turning it on, Sam waited as it started up before signing to Messenger. Just like Dylan had promised he was online. And the minute Sam came online, he was already bombarding her with questions.

"So, so far so good?" questioned Dylan over the net.

"Yep, so far so good. I haven't exposed my secret, I haven't been beaten to a pulp for making sarcastic comments and Danny, my roommate, is going to help me sign up for basketball tomorrow" replied Sam.

"That's good. You think it's safe to use our web cams?" asked Dylan.

"Hm, should be. My roommate's busy 'battling against the machine'." quoted Sam as she set up her web cam.

"Man, I missed seeing your face, cuz" said Dylan as soon as they were connected.

"You saw my face yesterday" Sam said, smirking.

"Yeah, well, with the place you're in, I have to make sure with my own eyes you're alright" said Dylan as he grinned at her.

"Yeah, yeah, you done with your inspection? As you can see, no missing limbs, no black eyes, no bruised lips and more importantly, I'm all in one piece" droned out Sam in a bored tone as she shook her arm before the web cam.

"Yup, done. By the way…care to introduce me to your roommate?" asked Dylan as he gestured to something behind Sam.

"Oh! Uh, sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything. I just wanted to ask Sam if he wanted anything to drink" said Danny, surprised when he noticed Dylan's gaze on him.

"Don't worry about it. Danny, this is Dylan Manson, my cousin. Dy, this is Danny Fenton, my roommate. Happy?" questioned Sam as she eyed her cousin.

"Yup! Nice to meet you, Danny. Hope my cousin didn't give you any trouble." Dylan said, grinning slyly at Sam. Sam in turn narrowed her eyes at him while clenching her fist menacingly.

"Oh, not at all. Sam's cool. So, Sam, you need anything?" questioned Danny as he turned to Sam.

"I'm fine. Thanks though" said Sam.

"Well, I'll be going now. Bye, Dylan." said Danny as he climbed down and headed out the door. It was only then that Sam realized that Tucker was nowhere in sight.

"Huh…he must have left while I was busy talking to Dylan" murmured Sam to herself before turning to her cousin who was looking at her.

"What?" questioned Sam, feeling uncomfortable under Dylan's scrutinizing gaze.

"It's nothing. Just be careful alright?" warned Dylan as he smiled reassuringly at Sam.

"I will. Don't worry." said Sam before bidding farewell and lying down on her bed. A few minutes later, hearing the door creak open, Sam turned her head to see Danny tiptoe in, looking behind him suspiciously.

* * *

**So...anyone can guess who Danny's looking out for? Also since school will be starting soon for me, I'll try to update weekly if I can but no promises! =X Review and tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so it's a bit later than I planned but here's the newest chapter! That's the good news. Bad news is my exams are coming up and since I have tons to study (somebody tell me why I chose a science-related course =.=) so I'll probably wait till my exams are over before uploading any new chapters. That and thanks to the exams, I'm currently having writer's block =.= hopefully after this nuisance called exams are done and over with, I'll be able to get on with my life and the story. So enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Danny?" Sam called out as she got up and looked at him, eyebrow raised in puzzlement.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, noticing Danny's startled and nervous expression.

"Nothing!" he denied, in a somewhat high pitched, nervous voice.

"Uh-huh. I wasn't born yesterday, you know." deadpanned Sam as she continued to observe Danny.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, Sam." reassured Danny as he closed the door silently and made his way over to his own bed. From beyond the door, Sam could hear the sounds of people shouting and could occasionally make out the words 'Fenton' and 'You're dead!'

"I can pretty much guess. What did you do? Pull a prank on that guy?" questioned Sam as she smirked at Danny, having made her way down and was sitting opposite him on the round table.

"Something like that." grinned Danny sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

'Bang!' the two jumped at the loud noise that cut through the comfortable silence.

"You hide. I'll handle the popular, idiotic jock." deadpanned Sam as she made her way over to the door and put on her best 'you're dead for waking me up' expression.

"Got it, thanks." said Danny as he ducked into the bathroom.

"I know you're in there Fenton!" Sam slammed the door open before the boy could bang on it again and glared at him.

"What the heck is wrong with you? Can't someone get a few minutes of quiet without being woken up so rudely?" complained Sam as she glared at the blond-haired blue eyed muscular jock before her.

"Who cares about you, geek. I know Fenton's in here. Get him to come out!" the boy shouted, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"He's not in here, you moron. Now get out of my room!" yelled Sam as she glared at the offending hand.

"You don't talk that way to me. Nobody talks that way to me!" yelled out the boy as he grabbed the front of Sam's shirt.

"You just made your first mistake." murmured Sam as she grabbed the boy's arm. In one fluid motion, Sam had thrown the boy on the ground and within minutes, had her boot on his chest, pining the boy down.

"Now then, care to crawl your way out?" mocked Sam as she smirked maliciously at the boy. Gulping, he nodded quickly once before making his way out. Once Sam had closed the door, she heard him shouting,

"I'll get you back for this, geek!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be waiting." answered Sam offhandedly. Heading over to the bathroom, Sam opened the door and peeked inside.

"Hey Danny, coast's clear. You can come out now." said Sam.

"Whew, thanks. How did you get rid of Dash?" asked Danny as he stepped out from behind the shower curtain.

"I took some self-defense lessons. That explains enough?" answered Sam as she smiled at him.

"Whoa, remind me never to get on your bad side." joked Danny as the two of them made their way back to the room, laughing.

* * *

"So…you going to the cafeteria?" asked Danny as he sat before his computer. Sam glanced at the clock which read 7.04pm.

"Yeah, probably. Unless the food there isn't edible and I have to go elsewhere." joked Sam.

"Nah, the food there's okay. But there are other places with way better food." replied Danny.

"So…are you going?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, in a minute. I'm meeting Tucker in the lounge and then we're going to this restaurant just across the street. Word is that the food there's heavenly." said Danny, all his attention focused on his computer.

"You've been staring at that thing for hours. What exactly are you doing?" questioned Sam as she walked over. Peeking over Danny's shoulder, Sam was greeted with the familiar sight of Doom, a game she had played often enough.

"I'll be done soon. Why don't you go ahead?" said Danny as he frantically hit the keyboard.

"Hello? New student here. I'll wait." said Sam as she got out her cell phone and began fiddling with it.

* * *

"Uh-huh, in a minute." deadpanned Sam as she looked over at Danny who was grinning sheepishly.

"Well…Tucker was late too!" said Danny, causing Tucker to turn his attention away from his PDA and towards Danny.

"Hey! I figured since you weren't going offline yet, I might as well keep playing." protested Tucker.

"Alright guys, quit it. We're here already" said Sam as she stood at the entrance to CandleLit.

"Please don't let this place be lit by candles." prayed Sam as she pushed open the doors and stepped inside, Danny and Tucker right behind her. The soft glow of candle light was the first thing that greeted her as she stood at the entrance, face-palming. The restaurant had been painted lavender, so that when the candle light fell on them, it gave off a romantic atmosphere. Tables were placed a few feet from the other. Sam could tell the the small square tables which seated only two people were especially reserved for couples while the round tables which could seat at least six people were for families or groups although candles had been places on every table in the restaurant, with two candles on the small tables and at least three candles on the round ones. From the number of square tables, Sam could guess that mostly couples visited the restaurant.

"You just had to prove me right" Sam muttered as a waitress walked up to them and led them to their seats.

"Well…at least we know that this would be a good place for a date?" said Danny.

"Only problem is that all of us here are guys. Man, my first romantic candlelit dinner is with three guys?" complained Tucker as he sat down.

"You'll get used to it" Sam joked, causing Tucker to glare at her.

* * *

"Man, was that good or what?" exclaimed Tucker as he rubbed his stomach in satisfaction, burping.

"It sure lived up to its reputation!" answered Danny.

"That it did." confirmed Sam, grinning.

"You know, I don't get how you can survive on just a salad. It's not exactly filling." said Tucker as he looked at Sam.

"Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian? I'm used to it." said Sam.

"Used to it or not, guys our age need meat, lots and lots of it" said Tucker, unconvinced.

"That's just you, Tuck. You don't see me eating lots and lots of meat." said Danny. Sam rolled her eyes as Tucker continued jabbering on about the benefits of meat.

"Well, we're here." said Sam, interrupting Tucker's tirade on all things meat as they stood before room 046.

"See you tomorrow, Tuck" said Danny.

"See you" answered Tucker.

"Bye, Tucker" said Sam as she and Danny opened the door to their room.

"Bye, Sam"

* * *

"Well, what should we do now?" asked Danny as he switched on the lights.

"Watch T.V till ten?" suggested Sam.

"Hopefully, there'll be something interesting" said Danny as he turned on the television.

* * *

Sam had all her attention focused on the television which was airing a documentary on lions when she noticed that Danny was unusually silent. Glancing to her side, she saw him asleep on the mat, shivering badly.

"Whoa, what's up with that?" Sam muttered as she hurried over to his side and began shaking Danny, all the time calling for him to wake up.

"Uh…wha…?" murmured Danny groggily as he got up slowly, rubbing his eyes.

"You were shivering real badly. How you feeling?" asked Sam, concern in her eyes as she gave Danny an once-over as though checking him for injuries.

"Yeah, I'm…uh fine. Be right back." said Danny, getting up abruptly and dashing into the bathroom. Hearing the lock click, Sam stared at the door for a few seconds in confusion.

"Well…that was weird." muttered Sam as she turned back to the documentary.

* * *

Sam glanced at the bathroom. She had been doing that for the past half hour, waiting anxiously for Danny to come out. Sighing, she got to her feet and knocked on the door softly, in case Lancer was nearby and heard.

"Danny? Are you still in there?" whispered Sam.

"I'll be out soon!" called back Danny through the door. Pressing her ear on the door, Sam listened closely.

"Oof! Oh would you just get in the stupid thermos?" Sam heard Danny's annoyed whisper.

"Make me!" that voice sounded like a child, albeit a mischievous one.

"Oh, I will!" A few crashes, bangs and other miscellaneous noises later, Danny came out the door, looking as though he had been running for hours.

"What were you doing in there?" questioned Sam as she stared at Danny.

"Nothing, just a really bad stomachache" said Danny, grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry about that. Bathroom's all yours now! Night, Sam!" said Danny cheerily as he headed to his bed. Shaking her head, Sam decided not to pry and proceeded to brush her teeth. After all, many people had secrets that they didn't want others knowing and Sam was going to respect that.

* * *

Sam woke to the sound of the alarm beeping. Peeking out from over her bed, Sam watched as Danny's hand groped around the bedside table before finally finding the alarm clock and hitting the snooze button. A few minutes later, Danny got up from his bed and began to make his way over to the bathroom groggily. Sam waited until she the click of the door lock before pushing away her blankets to reveal her normal attire, folded and ready.

"Alright, 30 seconds, starting now" murmured Sam to herself as she slipped out of her pajamas and fastened the singlet around her chest before slipping on her black shirt and jeans. 30 seconds later, Danny was out of the bathroom, yawning, when he caught sight of Sam, all dressed.

"Whoa…you dress fast." commented Danny as he proceeded to take off his shirt, revealing his well toned chest, leading Sam to freak out inwardly.

"You okay?" asked Danny, noting Sam's wide, somewhat shocked eyes. Well, maybe not so inwardly.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine!" said Sam as she got off her bed and made a mad dash for the bathroom.

"What's with him?" murmured Danny as he changed into his white shirt with a red logo in the middle and blue jeans.

"All done!" said Sam, a bit too cheerfully as she stepped out of the bathroom five minutes later.

"Great. This should leave us plenty of time to get to the General Office for your schedule." said Danny as he opened the door, waiting for Sam.

"Thanks, Danny. I really appreciate it." said Sam, giving Danny a smile as she walked out the door and waited as Danny locked it.

"No prob." said Danny.

* * *

"So, Samuel, was it? Let me see…" murmured the receptionist as she turned around and began rifling through a stack of papers while Sam waited on the other side of the counter, Danny having made himself comfortable in the seats.

"Ah ha! Here it is." said the receptionist as she turned to face Sam once more, handing her the slip of paper which contained her schedule.

"Thanks" said Sam, turning to grab Danny and dragging him out the office.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" asked Danny.

"Only that we have 15 minutes to get to class and I don't even know where my class is?" answered Sam.

"Here, let me see it" said Danny. After a few seconds of scanning the paper, he grinned.

"This is really cool. We have the same classes, all of them!" said Danny.

"Come on, I'll take you to our first class" said Danny, not bothering to wait for an answer from Sam as he grabbed Sam's arm and began dragging her to their first class, Advanced Physics.

* * *

As Sam sat beside Danny in Maths, she couldn't help wondering about the ghost she had seen yesterday, which somehow led to her thinking about a shirtless Danny, which in turn caused her to flush bright red, oblivious to the nervous glances Danny was shooting her and the deadly glare on their Maths teacher face that was getting deadlier by the second.

"Samuel Morris, just what is so interesting about the sky that you ignore my class?" grounded out the teacher as he slammed the Maths textbook on Sam's table, successfully jerking Sam back to reality.

"It's not what you think!" Sam exclaimed, before finally taking a good look around her and realizing that she had been daydreaming while in Maths class.

'_Nice going, Sam, way to make a good first impression' _thought Sam to herself sarcastically.

"Uh…sorry?" said Sam uncertainly as she looked at the teacher. Before she could hear the teacher's reply, they were interrupted by a robot-like ghost who immediately aimed at Danny and shot something from his arm, destroying Danny's desk and sending both Danny and Sam flying in opposite directions.

"GHOST!" yelled someone.

"RUN!" another yelled. Sam rolled her eyes. It was obvious that whatever that was was a ghost and that he was dangerous.

"Danny?" Sam called out, trying hard to see through the smoke created from the blast and locate Danny.

"You should get out of here first." echoed a voice behind her. Turning around, Sam spotted Phantom.

"You're that ghost from yesterday! Hey, can you help me find my friend?" asked Sam just as she spotted the same ghost again, preparing to fire another blast at Phantom.

"I will have your pelt, whelp! For I'm the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!"

"You should know how this ends already, Skulker!" said Phantom tiredly as he blasted Skulker with something green from his hand.

"I'm sure your friend's safe" said Phantom, turning to Sam for a moment.

"You should just get out of here first." Phantom eyed Skulker who was getting up. Sam nodded and began heading for the door.

"Watch out!" shouted Phantom just as Sam turned to find something blue headed right for her. As it made contact with her, Sam flew back, hitting her head on the wall before slumping down onto the floor slowly, her world suddenly black.

Danny POV

"You're going to pay for that!" I said as I charged up and ecto-blast and fired at Skulker, knocking him out of the air.

"We'll see about that, ghost boy!" said Skulker as he shot a net from his arm. Charging up an ecto-blast, I blasted the net to pieces before it could reach me and reached behind me for the Fenton Thermos. Uncapping it, I pointed it at Skulker and watched as the ghost was sucked into the thermos before capping it.

"Sam!" turning, I flew over to Sam and knelt down beside him, transforming back to my human self.

"Sam?" I reached out a tentative hand and poked him lightly. Looking closely, I noticed that he had pretty feminine features for a guy.

"Guess I'll have to carry him to the Nurse's office" I murmured to myself as I grabbed his side, preparing to hoist him to his feet.

"Wha…"

* * *

**Any guesses what's the meaning behind the last word? For anyone who's confused, that was Danny. Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright!, I'm finally back with a new chapter! I didn't think that I would suddenly get piled with assignments and projects the week before the exams so sorry for letting all you readers wait! =X But now that I'm back I plan to update as fast as I can! Thanks for all the support and reviews people =)**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Guess I'll have to carry him to the Nurse's office" I murmured to myself as I grabbed his side, preparing to hoist him to his feet._

_"Wha…"_

_

* * *

_

I could feel heat flood to my face as I realized what I had just touched.

"That's not…possible…?" I murmured to myself as I stared at my hand.

"Danny! You alright?" Tucker's concerned voice came from outside the classroom door.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I said as I hoisted Sam up into my arms, carrying him, no her, bridal style.

* * *

Tucker watched as Danny walked out the door, carrying Sam in his arms bridal style.

"Dude…do you know how wrong that looks?" teased Tucker.

"Oh, shut up" retorted Danny, good-naturedly.

"But seriously, we need to get Sam to the Nurse's office." at the mention of the Nurse's Office, Tucker paled visibly.

"That's all you." said Tucker as he ran off before Danny could say a word.

"Oh well, I guess this is for the best." murmured Danny to himself as he made his way to the Nurse's Office, a million questions in his mind to which only one Samuel Morris could answer. Danny wasn't even sure if that really was her name anymore. No parent in their right mind would name their daughter Samuel, Danny was sure of that.

* * *

Sam slowly blinked open her eyes, which felt as though they had been shut using glue. Immediately, she shut them again when bright light flooded her vision, hurting her eyes, before slowly opening them again and adjusting to the sudden influx of light.

"How're you feeling, sweetie?" asked the nurse who sat behind the desk next to the bed.

"A bit disoriented but overall, I feel fine." answered Sam as she got up slowly so that she was in a sitting position.

"Careful there, dear. From what I heard, you hit your head pretty hard." said the nurse as she offered a helping hand which Sam accepted.

"What happened?" asked Sam, her memories of the previous events a blur at best.

"Ghost attack. You were hit. Are you sure you're alright?" asked the nurse.

"Yeah, thanks um…" Sam paused, turning to look at the brown-haired, green eyed nurse who was dressed in a simple white blouse and brown skirt with a lab coat covering most of her body.

"You can just call me Miss Morgan" Sam nodded.

"Thanks, Miss Morgan. I should be getting to class now." said Sam as she looked at the clock hung above the door.

"Well, just a minute, I'll write up a late pass for you." said Miss Morgan as she turned back to her desk and got a slip of paper out of the drawers. A few seconds later, Miss Morgan handed Sam the pass with a smile.

"By the way, you should find that friend of yours. He's been checking in on you every time the bell rings." said Miss Morgan.

"Friend?" questioned Sam.

"A kid with black hair, blue eyes. He carried you in here too." said Miss Morgan.

"Thanks!" called Sam over her shoulder as she took off to find Danny, a warm feeling that she couldn't describe in her chest. Sam could feel a grin slowly slipping onto her face, a huge one that threatened to split her face in half as she raced through the halls towards her Advanced English class with Danny. Sam paused to regain her breath once she reached the classroom. Pushing open the door, she found all eyes on her, including Mr. Lancer who was apparently the teacher for Advanced English.

"Sorry I'm late?" said Sam uncertainly as she walked over to Mr. Lancer and handed over the pass she had gotten from Miss Morgan.

"Well…I guess this does excuse you…" said Mr. Lancer as he looked the pass over.

"Get to your seat, Samuel." Sam nodded before making her way over to Danny who seemed to be extremely nervous and looking everywhere but at her even as she slid into the seat beside him.

"Hey, you okay?" questioned Sam as she looked over at Danny who was still looking everywhere but at her.

"I'm fine!" said Danny as he looked at somewhere above Sam's head. Raising an eyebrow at his peculiar behavior, Sam shrugged and turned to face the front, figuring that she could ask Danny about it later.

* * *

Lunchtime, Casper High's cafeteria

Sam burst in through the doors to the cafeteria, not paying attention to all the surprised stares she was receiving as she scanned the area for one boy, Danny Fenton. Sam didn't know what to make of his sudden avoidance of her. Twice when she had spotted him in the hallways and called out to him, he had run off, even though Sam had been close to enough to be sure that the boy had heard her. Sam had no idea what was going on but she swore to herself that she would find out.

'_Where the heck is that boy?'_ thought Sam exasperatedly, after making sure Danny wasn't in the cafeteria.

* * *

Danny POV

I peeked out from under the table at the doors to the cafeteria, relieved to find that Sam had left, which meant it was safe for me to come out. Tucker squatted beside me, a confused look on his face as he crawled out from under the table. Following suit, I sat next to him, ignoring the looks he was shooting me.

"Dude, what's gotten into you? I thought you were getting along with Sam." said Tucker.

"I am. It's just that I need some time to think about some stuff…" I said, trailing off.

"What stuff? Does it have to do with you avoiding Sam like your life depends on it?" questioned Tucker.

"I can't tell you now alright? It's not my place to say." I answered, wishing for once that Tucker would stop being so inquisitive.

"Alright dude, no need to get all testy." said Tucker, backing off.

* * *

Sam's POV

I sighed as I pushed open the door to my room, dropping my backpack carelessly on the floor as I made my way over to my bed and flopped down on it. I had spent the rest of the day looking for Danny, only for him to disappear at the last minute. That boy really knew how to hide. No matter what I did, Danny refused to talk to me or even look at me, even in class when we had to work together for an experiment for our Chemistry class. Oh, well, he had to show up sooner or later. I mean, we share a room! Where else could he go? With that in mind, I decided to spent the time getting some homework done while waiting for him

* * *

Danny scowled as he walked next to Tucker towards their dorm. Tucker was still trying to get Danny to tell him exactly what was wrong and why he was so desperately avoiding Sam.

"It's nothing, Tucker, really" said Danny tiredly as they walked through the gates and into the spacious main room. Two table tennis tables were set on opposite ends of the room as students batted the balls back and forth over the table. Between the tables a round couch had been set up, big enough to seat at least 10 people with a television in front of it. Someone had hooked up his own PS 3 to the television and sat before it, playing with his friend. The dorm head's office was at the far end of the room, right next to the stairs which Tucker and Danny headed for.

"You know he's going to be in the room, right?" questioned Tucker as they began climbing the stairs.

"Yes, I know, Tucker!" said Danny.

"That's why I'm going to your room first!"

"But you can't hide there forever. Whatever happened between you two, wouldn't it be better to just get it out in the open? And you promised to help him sign up for basketball." said Tucker, leading Danny to realize that he had forgotten the promise he had made yesterday to Sam.

"Oh, crud" muttered Danny as he face-palmed himself.

"So are you going or what? Remember, the guy came here just for basketball." reminded Tucker.

"Alright, I get it. I'll go get him…" trailed off Danny as he reluctantly headed towards his own room.

"Tell me about it later!" called out Tucker as he continued climbing the stairs.

* * *

Danny stood before the closed door, his hand wavering above the door knob. Squeezing his eyes shut and taking in a deep breath, he opened the door and stepped inside, opening his eyes as he did so, only to be greeted by Sam who stood before him, who raised an eyebrow at his behavior.

"So! Hi, Sam, uh, nice weather?" said Danny lamely as he looked at somewhere above Sam's head. There was a moment of silence as Sam continued to stare at Danny, occasionally opening her mouth to say something before closing it again as though deciding against it. Finally when Sam couldn't take the silence anymore, she stared Danny in the eye and burst out with,

"What is wrong with you? Ever since that ghost attack you've been avoiding me like crazy! It's not like I ASKED to be attacked by a ghost!" Danny was taken aback by Sam's sudden outburst. For the first time since he found out Sam's true gender, he looked Sam in the eye, surprise and shock evident on his face. As he took in Sam's exasperated face, he debated for a moment mentally whether he should tell Sam that he knew.

"It's nothing…I just had some things I had to figure out" said Danny, deciding against letting Sam know that he knew. Sam obviously had some circumstances that led to her being here and Danny was going to respect that, at least until Sam was ready to talk.

"So…you want to get over to the basketball club room?" asked Danny as he gestured towards the door. Sam blinked at his sudden suggestion before nodding slowly.

* * *

The club room was plain. In the left corner of the room the basketballs were piled up and placed in a square basket that reached Sam's waist with wheels. There was a long desk that could seat 4 people on each side a few steps away from it. From what Sam could see, the walls had recently been painted, even though it was in an unflattering shade of gray. On the right wall, there was a door labeled Locker Room, right next to the only window in the clubroom which was on the same wall as the main entrance.

"Doesn't look like anyone's in here" said Sam as she took a cautious step inside, followed by Danny.

"That's weird… Mrs. Tetslaff should be here…basketball practice is tomorrow after all" murmured Danny.

"Say, I've been wondering…are you in the basketball club too?" asked Sam as she turned to Danny.

"Yeah, well, I didn't exactly join cause I wanted to...there were some special...circumstances. But it's fun once you get used to it." said Danny, grinning sheepishly.

"We're here to win, Mr. Fenton. Care to introduce me to your friend?" boomed a voice from behind them. Behind them was a woman who seemed too big to fit through the door. She had on a white shirt with a whistle around her neck and red shorts that reached her knees. She wore black sneakers with socks and right now, she seemed to be glaring at Danny. Sam mentally made a note to herself to never get on the woman's bad side.

"Mrs. Tetslaff! I didn't see you there…" trailed off Danny as he averted his gaze.

"Yes, you didn't. Now care to tell me who your friend is?" repeated Mrs. Tetslaff.

"He's Samuel Morris. Sam, this is Mrs. Tetslaff, the teacher in charge of the basketball club" introduced Danny.

"Mrs. Tetslaff? Sam wants to join the basketball club" added Danny.

"So you want to join the club…" said Mrs. Tetslaff as she walked over to Sam, scrutinizing her.

"Uh…yes" Sam was getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute from the intense scrutinizing.

"Let's see how well you play first" said Mrs. Tetslaff as she grabbed a basketball from the back of the room and threw it to Sam who caught it easily.

"What are you waiting for? Get you butt to the court!" boomed Mrs. Tetslaff, which left both Danny and Sam scrambling out the door and running towards the court at breakneck speed.

"Is she always this fierce?" questioned Sam.

"Trust me, it gets worse during training." answered Danny.

* * *

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Shoot!" boomed Mrs. Tetslaff when she saw Sam standing in the middle of the court, ball in her hands.

"Yes, Ma'am!" dribbling the ball, Sam moved to the furthest edge of the court, knowing that whether she would make the team or not depended on whether she could impress Mrs. Tetslaff with her skills. Sam focused on the basket before shooting, watching with bated breath as the ball left her hands and sailed through the air, towards the hoop. Danny was amazed as the ball dropped through the hoop, especially from the distance Sam had shot it at, which was outside the three-point line.

"Pretty good…" murmured Mrs. Tetslaff as she rubbed her chin, appearing as though she was in deep thought.

"Well, for now, you're on the team. But this is only a trial period alright? If I think that you can't cut it then you're off" said Mrs. Tetslaff.

"Got it?" she boomed when she got no reply from Sam who nodded quickly.

"Got it" Sam answered, heaving a sigh of relief when Mrs. Tetslaff turned and left the two alone on the court. As soon as she was out of sight, Sam broke into a grin.

"I did it…I did it!" she shouted as she grabbed hold of Danny's arm.

"Yeah, you…did it" said Danny, somewhat shocked at the sudden burst of emotion from Sam. When Sam had finally calmed down (which took nearly an hour), she realized that she was somehow back in her dorm room with Danny and Tucker the latter of which was directly in front of her, questioning her.

"What did you say?" asked Sam as she blinked, adjusting to her somewhat new surroundings.

"I asked you whether you're officially in the club or whether you're still in the trial period" repeated Tucker as he shook his head and sighed, imitating a disappointed parent.

"Well…she did say something about a trial period….but she didn't say how long it was" said Sam as she thought back to the time on the court.

"Oh…about that…the trial period usually lasts from a week to one month" specified Danny who was seated at the round table and staring at the television while clenching his fist.

* * *

**Finally! Okay, first to be honest, I'm not exactly that familiar with basketball. So if I exaggerate or make a mistake, feel free to correct me on them and I'll do what I can to improve. I did try finding out about basketball and the terms on Wikipedia (who knows how accurate that is. My teachers are skeptics on the accuracy of Wiki) but either at that time my brain wasn't working or I'm just not cut out for basketball lols. God knows how many times I tried to score and failed miserably =.= Alright, enough of my boring talk! Remember to review! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright people, I'm back with a new chapter! Thanks to all those who have reviewed. Reading your reviews have always been a pleasure and I also really have to thank Nakajo Hisaya for coming up with Hana Kimi which totally revived my inspiration (well, half of it. I'm still waiting for the other half to come back from vacation). And this reminds me of the disaster in Japan which is really saddening. Reading reports and seeing all those scenes on TV in the news really makes me feel like crying. But Japan is a strong country and I believe that Japan and her people will be able to overcome this disaster. Pray for Japan!**

* * *

"Uh…Danny? You okay?" questioned Sam, somewhat surprised at Danny's sudden show of anger.

"It's nothing" said Tucker.

"He just plain hates our Mayor" Tucker grinned at Danny as he said that.

"Mayor Masters?" questioned Sam. Danny turned to look at her, shock on his face.

"You know him?" he questioned.

"Yeah…I met…I mean I saw him on T.V once back home…" said Sam, berating herself mentally for almost slipping up and giving the two guys a clue about her real identity. So far they only knew that she was related to the Mansons through Dylan and Sam intended to keep things that way, more so if the two knew nothing of the Mansons.

"He felt kind of…fake" trailed off Sam as she recalled her first meeting with Mayor Masters.

_Flashback_

_It had been at her parents' wedding anniversary party and Sam had been bored out of her mind. She had not been paying attention to her surroundings and ended up bumping into the Mayor which led to him spilling the drink he had been holding over his own tuxedo and Sam's dress. _

"_I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention and…" by the time Sam gotten over the initial shock and panic, Sam noticed that somehow the whole time while she had been flustered and apologizing, Mayor Masters had not said a word and when Sam had taken a closer look, somehow it had seemed to her as though he was glaring at her though that stopped when he realized that Sam had stopped talking. He had put on a smile almost immediately and replied with,_

"_It's nothing, dear. But more importantly, are you alright?" at the moment, Sam had felt that this man could not be trusted. Even though his words, tone and expression seemed to relay concern,Sam somehow knewinstinctively that it was all it was an act. From then on, whenever she was at a party that Mayor Masters had also been invited to, she had done her best to avoid him, wanting nothing to do with a man like him._

_End Flashback_

"Fake?" asked Tucker.

"Yes…fake.I just get that feeling from him" said Sam before turning away, signalling the end of the conversation. Tucker turned to look at Danny, confusion on his face. Danny shrugged before turning back to the television and changing the channel.

* * *

Sam woke once again to the loud blaring of the alarm. Peeking out from underneath her blanket, she watched as Danny's hand groped the bedside table before finally finding the annoying clock and slamming down on the snooz button hard. She watched as Danny slowly got up from bed, groggily rubbing sleep from his eyes as he made his way to the bathroom. Once she heard the lock click, she immediately began changing into her clothes for the day, counting down to the last second until the door clicked open once more and Danny came out. By that time, Sam had finished changing and grinned at Danny as she climbed down the ladder and headed towards the bathroom. Once Sam was out of sight, Danny broke into soft laughter. He didn't mean to but he couldn't help it. Though he didn't know why Sam wanted to transfer into a boys' school, he still felt as though he had to protect her but seeing her trying so hard to conceal her identity from time to time was sort of amusing, even though there was no mean intentions on Danny's part.

"Danny?" Sam stood before him, looking at him quizzically, head cocked to one side.

'_Cute…' _he thought, before blinking hastily and shaking his head. What was he thinking? Sam's a guy.

'_For now' _somewhere within him said cheekily which he immediately batted away, annoyed.

"Danny? You alright? You're acting kind of…weird" said Sam, when there was no better way to phrase it.

"It's nothing" assured Danny as he stepped out of the room followed by Sam who locked the door.

* * *

Basketball Clubroom

"Alright team, we have a new recruit. Introduce yourself, Samuel" boomed Mrs. Tetslaff as she shoved Sam to the front. Stumbling, Sam tried to regain her balance before pulling her back straight and looking out over club members that had gathered at the clubroom stare at her, Danny's face being the only one that looked friendly.

"Samuel Morris. I transferred here cause I wanted to pla…compete in basketball competitions" said Sam, remembering what Mrs. Tetslaff had said to Danny when he mentioned that it was fun. Figuring that if she said the word 'play' Mrs. Tetslaff might just kick her off the team, Sam had refrained from doing so. Once Sam had introduced herself, Mrs. Tetslaff had sent the team off to get the equipment, Sam falling into place besides Danny as the team dispersed.

"What's with all the hostile faces?" questioned Sam, when another team member, a boy slightly taller than her with spiky black hair and grey eyes, dressed in the standard Casper High P.E uniform glared at her.

"Well…Mrs. Tetslaff rarely ever admits anyone into the team. She only admits those that are really good. Seeing as you made the team, I think they're beginning to feel threatened" explained Danny.

"And you're not?" asked Sam as they pushed the basket containing the basketballs from the sports equipment room.

"Well…I didn't exactly join the team willingly, so I'm not that worried" said Danny, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Your parents forced you to join?" asked Sam.

"Nah, not my parents. It's complicated" said Danny.

"It's high school. How complicated could it be?" replied Sam, shrugging.

"Yeah, well, considering your circumstances, I'd say pretty complicated" murmured Danny to himself.

"Did you say something?" turning back to look at Danny, Sam raised an eyebrow in question.

"I was just saying we'd better get these to Mrs. Tetslaff before she starts yelling" said Danny, cringing at the memory that flashed through his mind.

"Trust me, if you value your ears, you would pick up the pace"

"Race you!" grinned Danny as he broke off into a run, leaving Sam behind.

"Hey, no fair!" yelled out Sam as she begun running as well.

* * *

"Took you two long enough" grumbled Mrs. Tetslaff when the two ran onto the court, panting, pushing the basket containing the basketballs in front of them. Placing them at the upper right corner of the court, Sam and Danny joined the team that now stood before Mrs. Tetslaff, waiting for her next orders.

"We'll do some simple warm-ups first" decided Mrs. Tetslaff.

"Alex! Get up here and lead the warm-ups!" boomed Mrs. Tetslaff.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Sam turned to see the same boy who had glared at her run up to face the group.

"Let's start with some stretches" said Alex as he led the team into the warm-ups.

* * *

"This is what you people call warm-ups?" asked Sam incredulously as she jogged next to Danny on the court.

"Well, you know how Mrs. Tetslaff is. Need to be in tip-top shape, you know" said Danny, only slightly breathless. Sam thanked the heavens that she had been quite athletic and had high stamina even before transferring to Casper High, knowing that if it wasn't for the two, she'd have collapsed by now from all the warm-up activities.

"Though this is a bit much. Maybe Alex's testing you. After all, he is our team's captain" said Danny, looking thoughtful.

"For what? I think he's just waiting for me to embarrass myself by collapsing or tripping" said Sam as she caught Alex looking over at her and Danny for the umpteeth time.

"Well…there's that too" said Danny.

"He'll get over it once he sees how good you are" assured Danny as they completed their rounds.

"Alright, 5 minutes break, team! Chop, chop!" boomed Mrs. Tetslaff when the team had finished warming up.

"Split into two teams people, you'll be playing against each other" at her instructions, the members began separating into two groups quickly, Sam following Danny's lead. When the teams had assembled, Sam noticed that Alex was on the other team and was looking directly at her.

"Well, guess now he really has a chance to test how good I am" murmured Sam to herself.

* * *

Sam panted, hands on her knees as the whistle sounded, signaling the end of the game. Playing against the team members had been much more challenging. If Sam didn't know, she would have bet that this wasn't just a friendly or practice game, with how the team members played. Throughout the duration of the game, Sam had constantly been kept running, chasing the ball, and then strategizing the fastest, quickest and safest way to get the ball to her team's basket. It didn't help that Alex was almost always beside her throughout the game, blocking and attempting and at times, succeeding in getting the ball away from her. Sam could see why Alex had been made captain. The reason had been made obvious during the duration of the game. He was extremely good at the sport but he had no airs about it. He was also a team player, at times helping the weaker players, at other times, giving the weaker players a chance as well. As Sam was absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't notice Alex walking up to her.

"Good game, Samuel" Looking up, Sam stared up into Alex's grey eyes.

"Thanks. You were great out there, I can see why they made you captain" said Sam, watching Alex's expressions carefully. Alex grinned at her before sticking out his hand for a handshake.

"Welcome to the team, Samuel" Sam switched between looking at Alex's outstretched hand and his face, before looking down at his hand again in surprise before grinning herself and clasping his hand, shook them.

"Just call me Sam, I prefer it that way" Sam stated. Alex nodded before leaving, Danny running up to her moments after Alex had left, nodding at Alex as they passed each other.

"Told you he was just testing you" teased Danny the moment he was within Sam's earshot.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get back to our room already. I stink!" said Sam offhandedly as she sniffed at her arms.

"Bathroom's all yours!" called out Danny as he exited the bathroom, fully clothed, hair only slightly damp. Sam groaned as she made to get up from her comfortable seat before the television, the lack of movement and the vigorous exercise from basketball practice today combining to make her body ache all over. Grabbing her bathroom necessities which were placed in a small black bag, Sam made her way over to the bathroom.

"Why the heck do you need so many things?" questioned Danny as Sam passed him. The only reply he got was Sam sticking her tongue out at him before stepping into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. Shaking his head, Danny proceeded to occupy the seat that Sam had vacated remote control in hand as he switched between channels, bored. As the image of a watch flashed by on the screen, Danny noticed that his own non-water resistant watch was missing. Thinking back, Danny remembered taking it off as he entered the bathroom…Shooting up, Danny rushed over to the bathroom, slamming the door open in his hurry to save his watch. A surprised yell from Sam brought him back to his senses as he realized what he had just done. He had walked into the bathroom, which Sam; a girl was currently bathing in. He had just walked in on a girl bathing and without even giving it a second thought before thoughtlessly barging in. The bathroom was simple, with the shower separated from the sink that contained their toothbrushes. The boundary of the shower was marked by an L shaped transparent curtain and Danny could clearly see Sam's bare back despite the steam from the shower as she faced the wall. Blushing bright red, Danny turned away from the sight, stammering out,

"Have you…seen…seen…my watch? It's not water resistant" Sam nodded, although she was unaware that Danny had turned the other way and therefore could not see her nod.

"It's on the sink" she replied, hand shakily pointing in the general direction of the sink, her eyes squeezed shut. Turning to the sink, Danny spotted his black digital watch and snatching it up, he immediately backpedaled out of the bathroom.

"Ta…Take your time!" Danny called out as he slammed the door shut, placing his back against the wooden door, sliding down it till he touched the floor. Placing his head in his hands, he shook his head.

"How could I have forgotten? Stupid, stupid, stupid! Does she…know that I know? But how could she forget to lock the door? She's a girl in a boys' school and living with a boy in a boys' dorm after all! Shouldn't she be more careful and self-aware?" murmured Danny, voicing out the million questions that were racing through his mind at the moment as he berated himself.

Meanwhile…

Upon hearing the slam of the door, Sam heaved a sigh of relief as she leaned against the white tiles of the bathroom walls.

'_He didn't see right? After all there was all this steam from the shower…I was facing the wall. Plus if he had found out, he would have said something. That's right, he doesn't know, there's no reason to be worried…' _Sam thought as she placed a hand against her chest, feeling her heart beating rapidly beneath her palm.

* * *

**Well, here we go. I believe many of you who have read Hana Kimi would find the scene in the later part of the chapter familiar hahas. I actually thought up of that when I was in the bath myself lols. For some reason, my brain works better when I'm bathing (I believe). Must be the water hahas. Read and review people! Readers' review never fail to motivate me and who knows? Maybe my inspiration will deign to come back if I'm motivated enough hahas. Remember to review!**


End file.
